jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Marx
Christy Marx (born July 6th, Christy Marx's Birthday TRULY OUTRAGEOUS Mailing List (June 4, 2006) 1952) is an American screenwriter best known for her work on various TV series, including Jem, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Conan the Adventurer, G.I. Joe, Captain Power ''and many others. While Marx is not involved with IDW's ''Jem comic, her original designs and work as creator of the 1980s Jem cartoon were heavily influential in the comic redesigns| io9: Exclusive Jem & The Holograms Cover Reveal. Biography Marx grew up in Danville, Illinois. She was heavily influenced by the novels of Mary Stewart, and drew comic books as a hobby throughout her childhood. She studied art at the University of Illinois. After moving to LA, she became a production secretary for a TV company, and then script reader for several movie companies, writing scripts inbetween. Her first published work was an issue of the comic book Savage Sword of Conan in 1978. She then wrote an episode of the 1978 Fantastic Four animated series, which led to other jobs writing for television, most notably being the creator of the 1980s series Jem and The Holograms. In 2000, Marx won the Animation Writers Caucus Animation Award from the Writers Guild of America for her contributions to the field of animation writing. Since 2010, Marx has been the principal game designer/narrative director for Zynga, a mobile video game developer, working on games such as Hidden Chronicles, Castleville Legends and Farmville: Tropic EscapeFrom G.I. Joe to Zynga: the three-decade career of Christy Marx. Work on Jem the Cartoon Christy Marx was the creator of the cartoon Jem, also known as Jem and The Holograms, which ran from 1985 to 1988. She was brought on by Hasbro to develop the characters for dolls which Hasbro had already designed, in order to flesh them out into a marketable series to sell the dolls. She was involved heavily in development and naming of most of the main characters of the series, giving them their full names and developing their backstories and motivations, going as far as to write up a comprehensive Show Bible. Marx was head writer for all three seasons of the cartoon, and story editor for the second and third seasons. She was tasked with trying to make the series action-packed enough to appeal to boys, but with fashion, romance, and relatable characters for girls. Writing Credits Television work: As Creator *''Jem and The Holograms(Cartoon, Sunbow Entertainment & Marvel Productions, 1983 - 1985) 'Truly Outrageous' Dolls Sing Triple-Platinum Tune (August 22, 1987) *Hypernauts'' (TV Series, Greengrass Productions & Hypernauts Production Company Inc., 1996) As Writer Includes: *''The Fantastic Four'' (Teleplay, Cartoon, 1978) Episode: The Diamond of Doom *''Spider-Man'' '''(Cartoon, 1981 - 1982) Episodes: Bubble, Bubble, Oil and Trouble; The Web of Nephilia; Under the Wizard's Spell *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends' (Cartoon, 1981 - 1982) Episodes: The Fantastic Mr. Frump; Sunfire; Videoman; Spidey Goes Hollywood; A Firestar Is Born *What Waits Below'' (Screenplay, TV Movie, 1984) *''G.I. Joe'' (Cartoon, 1985) Episodes: Countdown for Zartan; Synthoid Conspiracy: Parts 1 & 2; Captives of Cobra: Parts 1 & 2 *''Dino-Riders'' (Cartoon, 1985) Episodes: Enter the Commandos; T-Rex *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' (TV Series, 1987 - 1988) Gemini and Counting; Freedom One *''Jem and The Holograms'' (Cartoon, 1983 - 1985) Episodes: The Beginning; Disaster; Kimber's Rebellion; Frame Up; Battle of The Bands; Starbright Parts 1-3; The Music Awards Parts 1 & 2; The Princess and the Singer; The Jem Jam Parts 1 & 2; Glitter and Gold; The Talent Search Parts 1 & 2; The Treasure Hunt; KJEM; Britrock; The Stingers Hit Town Parts 1 & 2; A Change Of Heart ; A Father Could Be... *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' '''(Teleplay, Cartoon, 1988) Episode: Return of the Shredder *The Twilight Zone (TV Series, 1989) Episode: Cat and Mouse *G.I. Joe' (Cartoon, DIC Entertainment, 1990 - 1991) Episode:The Mind Mangler; BIOK *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars!'' (Cartoon, 1991) Episodes: War of the Warts; A Fistful of Simoleans; The Good, The Bad and The Warty; Home, Swampy Home; Corsair Canards; The Artificers of Aldebaran *''Conan: The Adventurer'' '''(Cartoon, 1992 - 1993) Episodes: The Night of the Fiery Tears; Blood Brother; Star of Shadizar; Windfang's Eyrie; Return to Tarantia; Into the Abyss *Babylon 5' (TV Series, 1994) Episode: Grail *Mighty Max'' (Cartoon, 1994) Episodes: Year of the Rat; Good Golly Ms. Kali *''Darkstalkers'' '''(Cartoon, 1995) Episode: Donovan's Bane *Hypernauts (TV Series, 1996) Episodes: Reunion; First Contact; The Star Ranger; Icebound; Battle at Vekara; Cloudholm; A Walk in the Garden; Into the Dark So Deep; Gone to Meet the Maker *Captain Simian & The Space Monkeys (Cartoon, 1997) Episode: Felonious Monks *ReBoot' (TV Series, 1997) Episodes: Icons; Return of the Crimson Binome; The Edge of Beyond *The Secret of Mulan'' (Video, 1998) *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (Cartoon, 1998) Episodes: Clockwork Berserk; Mortal Wombat *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (Cartoon, 1998) Episode: Transmutate *''War Planets'' (TV Series, 1998 - 1999) Episodes: Rock and Ruin; On the Rocks; Wolf in the Fold; Worlds Within Worlds; Divided We Stand; Death of a King *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends'' '''(Cartoon, 1999) Episode: Conspiracy Revealed (1999) *X-Men: Evolution' (Cartoon, 2001) Episode: SpykeCam *Ultimate Book of Spells'' '''(Cartoon, 2001) Episode: Coat of Arms *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (Cartoon, 2002) Episode: Buzz-Off's Pride *Stargate: Infinity' (Cartoon, 2002) Episode: The Mother of Invention *20.000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (TV Movie, 2004) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (Cartoon, 2005) Episode: Reborn *''The Secret Treasure of Machu Picchu'' (Video, 2005) *''Alien Racers'' '''(TV Series, 2005) Episodes: Ain't No Justice; Future Imperfect *Zorro: Generation Z - The Animated Series' (Cartoon, 2006) Episode: A Z in Time *Biker Mice from Mars'' (Cartoon, 2006) Episode: Rumpity-Dumpster *''Legend of the Dragon'' (Cartoon, 2006) Episodes: Heart of the Dragon; Spellbound; Horse Play; Monkey See Monkey Do *''Dork Hunters from Outer Space'' (Cartoon, 2008) Episode: Dorks in Black; Finding Sidney Video Game Work As Writer Includes: *''Conquests of Camelot: The Search for the Grail'' '''(Sierra Entertainment, 1999) *Conquests of the Longbow: The Legend of Robin Hood (Sierra Entertainment, 1991) *The Legend of Alon D'ar' (2002) Comics Work As Writer Includes: *The Sisterhood of Steel'' (Dec 1984 - Feb 1986) - Epic (Marvel) *''Elfquest: Wolfrider'' (Dec 1999) - WaRP *''Sword of Sworcery: Amethyst'' (Nov 2012 - July 2013) - DC Comics *''Birds of Prey'' (May 2013 - Oct 2014) - DC Comics *''Convergence: Green Arrow'' (June 2015 - July 2015) - DC Comics External Links *Official Site *'IMBD:' Christy Marx *'Wikipedia Page:' Christy Marx *'Facebook Page:' Christy Marx Clubhouse *'Twitter:' @christymarx References ---- Category:Creative Team